Gi Ju Bong
Perfil thumb|250px|Gi Ju Bong *'Nombre:' 기주봉 / Gi Ju Bong (Ki Joo Bong) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Signo Zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Hermano Actor Ki Guk Seo *'Agencia:' Creative Entertainment Dramas *Lucky Romance (MBC, 2016) *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) *Reset (OCN, 2014) *Glass Mask (tvN, 2012-2013) *Mellow In May (KBS2, 2012) *Do You Know Tae-Kwon-Do? (KBS2, 2012) *Me Too, Flower! (MBC, 2011) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *Men Cry (KBS2, 2011) *You Don't Know Women (SBS, 2010) *KPSI: Season 2 (Super Action, 2008) *Night after Night (2008) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *Who Are You? (MBC, 2008) *Get Up (MBC, 2008) *Merry Mary (MBC, 2007) *Alone in Love (SBS,2006) *Sweet Spy (MBC,2005) *Resurrection (KBS,2005) *Missing Camel Mr.-Drama City (KBS2,2005) *Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin (KBS1,2004-2005) *Sweet 18 (KBS2,2004) *Good Person (MBC,2003) *The Reason I Want To Get Married -Drama City (KBS2,2003) *All In (SBS, 2003) Películas *Hotel by the River (2018) *Grass (2018) *Land of Happiness (2018) *The Angel's Time (2018) *Merry Christmas Mr. Mo (2017) *The First Lap (2017) *The End of April (2017) *Right Now, Wrong Then (2015) *Hiya (2015) *The Deal (2015) *The Treacherous (2015) *Hill of Freedom (2014) *Sea Fog (2014) *The Suspect (2013) *Friend 2 (2013) *Rough Play (2013) *Norigae (2013) *Hide and Seek (2013) *Montage (2013) *Dear Dolphin (2013) *Nobody's Daughter Hae-Won (2013) *Iron Bag Man (2012) *The Day He Arrives (2011) *Good Night Sleep for... (2010) *Vegetarian *Ha Ha Ha (2010) *Heartbreak Library (2008) *My Dear Enemy (2008) *Viva Love! (2008) *Night and Day (2008) *Last Present (2008) *Pruning the Grapevine (2006) *Ad-Lib Night (2006) *The Romance (2006) *Never Belongs to Me (2005) *Crying Fis (2005) *R-Point (2004) *Dead Friend | Ryeong (2004) *Clementine (2004) *Liar (2004) *Foolish Game (2004) *Mr. Hong (2004) *Mokpo the Harbor (2004) *The Crescent Moon (2003) *Into the Mirror (2003) *Sword in the Moon (2003) *Wild Card (2003) *Tube (2003) *Save the Green Planet (2003) *The First Amendment of Korea (2003) *Dying Puppy (2003) *Sex is Zero (2002) *Saving My Hubby (2002) *Baby Alone (2002) *Boss X-File (2002) *Bride Wooryung (2002) *Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance (2002) *Public Enemy (2002) *My Boss, My Hero (2001) *Say Yes (2001) *Sorum (2001) *Friend (2001) *Bungee Jumping of Their Own (2001) *Asako in Ruby Shoes (2000) *Joint Security Area (2000) *Die Bad (2000) *Flying Warriors (2000) *Kilimanjaro (2000) *Nowhere to Hide (1999) *A Great Chinese Restaurant (1999) *Judgement (1999) *The Quiet Family (1998) *Timeless Bottomless Bad Movie (1998) *My Old Sweetheart (1995) *Myeongja aggiggo sonya (1992) *Who Saw the Dragon's Claws? (1991) *Geniuses With The Grade F (1981) *Children Of Darkness Part 1, Young-Ae The Songstress (1981) Reconocimientos * 2019 Buil Film Awards: '''Best Leading Actor (Hotel by the River) * '''2018 71th Locarno Fil Festival: Mejor Actor (Hotel by the River) * 2018 Korea Culture and Entertainment Awards: Best Supporting Actor (Film Category) Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Hancinema Galería Photo3165.jpg Photo3166.jpg Photo3167.jpg Photo3168.jpg Photo3169.jpg Gi Ju Bong006.jpg Gi Ju Bong007.jpeg Gi Ju Bong008.jpg Categoría:KActor